Cardigan
by rick777
Summary: This story takes place during the Suzumiya Haruhi episode entitled "Somewhere in the rain". Who gave Kyon that cardigan, and why? To set aside chronological problems, I'm assumming that this happens after the events of the 4th novel . Yuki x Kyon.


**Cardigan  
**by Rick.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Suzumiya Haruhi franchise. This is a fan work.

* * *

[ Incoming speech message. ]  
From: Asahina-Mikuru.  
Message: "Nagato-san?"  
Additional Info: Whispering.

"...?"

"I'm going to change now, is Kyon-kun truly asleep?"  
"Let me see."

Analyzing... analysis complete.  
"Don't worry. He won't wake up."  
"Thank you."

My understanding of the human concept of embarrassment is still incomplete. Why is Asahina Mikuru so unwilling to let Kyon see her naked? If that can increment his physical attraction to her, perhaps in the future he could try to copulate with her? That would endanger the mission. But an analysis of Kyon's past behavior determines that the probability of him engaging in a sexual act with Asahina Mikuru is below one percent. But why does this possibility increase my stress levels?

[ System error detected. Abnormal thought process started. ]

"Asahina-san... I love you."  
"Kyon-kun! Stop, Suzumiya-san could watch us?"  
"She's away, nobody will see us."  
"Kyon-kun... kiss me."

[ CRITICAL WARNING! Stress levels above 20dB! Abort current thought process immediately! ]  
$ Abort current thought process.  
[ Backtracking... done. ]

...but an analysis of Kyon's past behavior determines that the probability of him engaging in a sexual act with Asahina Mikuru is below one percent. Why is she so unwilling to let him see her naked?

[ System error detected. Abnormal thought process started. ]

"Nagato-san... I love you."  
"Kyon... please stop. Suzumiya-san could watch us and endanger the mission."  
"She's away, nobody will see us."  
"Kyon... kiss me."

[ System error detected. Abnormal thought process started. ]

"Nagato-san, let's make love."  
I cannot say "stop."  
"Nagato-san, I love you."  
I cannot stop.  
Why is he caressing my cheek like that?  
I cannot stop. I don't want to stop.  
I want to kiss Kyon.

[ WARNING: Physiological malfunction. Arousal levels increased beyond acceptable level. Abort current thought process immediately! ]

$ continue**  
**"Nagato-san!"  
"Kyon!"

[ WARNING: Physiological malfunction. Arousal levels increased beyond acceptable level. Abort current thought process immediately! ]

$ continue  
"Nagato-san!"  
"Kyon!"

[ WARNING: Physiological malfunction. Abort current thought process immediately! ]

$ terminate current thought process and save data.  
[ System error detected ]  
$ ESC  
[ Error message ignored. ]

[ Data corresponding to the current thought process saved. ]

[ System error detected: Physiological responses "smile" and "sigh" triggered. ]

$ ignore

Kyon...

[ System error detected: Physiological response "blush" triggered. ]

$ ignore  
[ Backtracking... done. ]

Is it my wish to copulate with Kyon? Why?

[ Starting thought process. Process Id: 9fb34e2b. Task: Analyse the possibility of sexual act with Kyon. ]

"Kyon..."  
"Nagato-san? Is something wrong?"  
(Why are you so worried about me?)  
"Request permission for sex."  
"Nagato-san... what are you saying?"  
"Suzumiya Haruhi is away for at least two hours. I wish to have sex with you. Please accept."  
"Nagato-san, this isn't you. Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I want to. Please accept."  
"Nagato..."

Why am I caressing his cheek? He's smiling.  
"Nagato, what you're feeling for me is love, right? Do you love me?"

[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.

$ terminate current thought process and return analysis results.  
[ Process with Id 9fb34e2b terminated. ]

[ Analysis Results: Yes, I'm sexually attracted to him. Why? Analysis inconclusive. There must be a system error causing this attraction. Please analyze past events related with subject 'Kyon'. ]

[ System error detected: Physiological response "blush" triggered. ]

[ Incoming speech message. ]  
From: Asahina-Mikuru.  
Message: "Nagato-san?"  
Additional Info: Whispering.

Don't let her see me blushing!

$ terminate physiological response "blush". Top priority.  
[ Done. ]

"...?"  
" I finished changing. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"See you tomorrow."

The door has been closed.

[ System error detected: Physiological response "sigh" triggered. ]

$ ignore

I let her see me blush. That was a mistake. But why am I blushing? Did she see me smile? Negative. This mistake must not be repeated. I must be more careful in the future.

$ block physical manifestations of physiological responses when I'm being under surveillance. Keep current connections to the pleasure centers in the brain intact.

[ Done. ]

$ ignore system errors related to abnormal triggering of physiological responses when I'm not under surveillance. Unblock physical manifestations of physiological responses when I'm not under surveillance.  
[ Done. ]

Subject of Analysis: Kyon.

[ Notice: Physiological response "blush" triggered. ]  
[ Stress levels decreasing. ]

Kyon...

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" triggered. ]  
[ Stress levels decreasing. ]

Kyon...

[ Notice: Physiological response "blush" triggered. ]  
[ Stress levels decreasing. ]

Kyon...

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" triggered. Smile itensity increased. ]  
[ Brain alpha waves detected. Neural system is now stable. ]

Starting thought process. Process Id: 9fb34e2c. Task: Flashback. Date: December 21. Location: Hospital.

"BULLSHIT! Relay this message for me."

"Tell this to your boss, so listen carefully. If he ever thinks of letting you disappear, then I'm going to let all hell break loose. I'm going to get you back, no matter what it takes. I may not have any powers, but I'm pretty good at provoking Haruhi. If your boss even tries to do anything funny, then I'll join up with Haruhi and transform the world completely. We'll create a world similar to the one in those three days, where you exist but the Integrated Data Sentient Entity doesn't. I'm sure they'll be even more disappointed if that happens. Observation target? Observation my ass!"

$ Terminate current thought process and save data for further analysis.

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" triggered. ]  
[ Notice: Physiological response "cry" triggered. ]  
[ WARNING: Tears cannot be unshed. ]

Why do you care for me so much?

[ WARNING: Tears cannot be unshed. ]

Why do my stress levels decrease when I'm near you?

[ WARNING: Tears cannot be unshed. ]

Why do I think of you as my personal protector?

[ Notice: Physiological responses "blush" and "smile" triggered. Smile intensity increased. ]  
[ Process with Id 9fb34e2c terminated. ]

Cleansing tears... done.

I cannot understand. But if he hadn't said that, I wouldn't be here now. I am very grateful for that. Why? Why does he care for me so much?

[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.  
[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.

There are so many system errors happening. Why?

[ System error detected: New corrupted data received. ]  
$ save for further analysis and ignore.

There must have been a defect in the creation of this interface. I find no other answer. I need to accept this. I'm defective. But if the Integrated Data Sentient Entity knew of this, why did they allow me to continue? Should I leave?

[ CRITICAL WARNING! Stress levels above 30dB! Abort current thought process immediately! ]  
$ Abort current thought process.  
[ Backtracking... done. ]

I cannot leave. I don't want to leave.

Kyon...  
[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" triggered. ]  
[ Brain alpha waves detected. Neural system stabilized. ]

Why do my stress levels reach cero when I'm near you? I don't know why, but I want to stay with you.

[ ALERT! Body temperature of subject 'Kyon' is decreasing below 37 degrees Celsius. ]  
[ Stress levels increased to 7dB. ]

Will my cardigan keep him warm?

Analyzing... done. Yes, he will be kept warm with my cardigan.

Cardigan put over Kyon's back. Body temperature stabilized.

[ Notice: Physiological response "sigh" triggered. ]

[ Incoming message. ]  
From: Kimidori Emiri.  
Message: Are you ready to leave?

The door has been opened.

I'm leaving now.

"Nagato-san..."  
Standing up.

Walking towards Kimidori-san. Exiting brigade room. Door closed.

"Is everything alright, Nagato-san? How are you feeling?"  
"The number of system errors has been increasing, but compared to my latest system malfunction, they're minimal now."  
"Remember, Nagato-san. I'll be keeping the password so you can synchronize in case you need it."  
"I don't want to."  
"Nagato-san, I'm glad you decided to continue with your mission. You could have rejected it after Kyon-kun stated his wish to protect you."  
"I want to continue my mission."  
"We're all grateful with you for that."  
"Kimidori-san, Do you experience system errors?"  
"Very occasionally. Your mission is very difficult, it must be the presence of Suzumiya Haruhi that causes them."

This is illogical. The system errors appear most frequently when I'm around Kyon and when I think about him. Why? Why is Kyon and not Suzumiya Haruhi the trigger for these system errors? I don't understand.

"Don't worry, Nagato-san. You're doing a good job."  
"But I nearly destroyed you all."  
"I'm aware of that, but there's nothing we could do about it. We all knew this from the beginning."  
"..."

Why am I... no, that question triggered a critical system error. I must continue here. But I'm glad for that, and I thank Kyon for that. Furthermore, I can continue to be near Kyon.

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" blocked. ]  
[ Stress levels decreased. ]

I can continue to be near Kyon.

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" blocked. ]  
[ Stress levels decreased. ]

I can continue to be near Kyon.

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" blocked. ]  
[ Stress levels decreased. ]

"Nagato-san, let's go home."

Nod.

I can continue to be near Kyon.

[ Notice: Physiological response "smile" blocked. ]**  
**[ Stress levels decreased. ]

Kyon... thank you.

[ Brain alpha waves detected. Neural system is now stable. ]


End file.
